chaoslegionfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanatos
Thanatos - The Ultimate Legion, is one of the Legions of Chaos. This legion is the biggest and most powerful legion (assuming it is in its Adult or Perfect Forms). This legion is quite unique in the sense that instead of increases the number of the legion as you level the Force up as with other legions, Thanatos grows bigger (or matures) with each level until it reaches its Perfect Form. The player starts off with this legion in his/her corner, which is very helpful, but it will only last one stage, the Prologue stage, until later on in the game. Gameplay The first stage quite easily as this immense monster towers over all opponents in the first stage and makes short work of them.At the beginning the game, the player possess the Thanatos Legion (in its Adult form). This helps you to complete this stage easier than without a having a Thanatos Legion by your side. It is best to summon Thanatos when your are about to fight hordes of enemies as Thanatos will smash anything in your way, and what a show that is, you almost feel sorry for your enemies; NOT! A bonus feature about this legion is that it can teleport short distances, thus making it very hard for other monsters to hit it. At the end of the first stage (Prologue), however, Vincent Delacroix shatters the Thanatos Crest into nine fragments and scatters them around the world. The player will have to find all nine fragments in order to revive Thanatos. Once the player has collected all nine fragments, he/she will be able to summon Thanatos again. Unfortunately, Thanatos will no longer be in its Adult Form but rather in its smallest and weakest form: Egg Form. The player will have to level up the legion in order for it to regain power. Thanatos Crest Fragments: Locations *'Crest 1:' You'll run right over it in Stage 2 *'Crest 2:' You'll see it to the right side of a group of enemies in Stage 3. The camera zooms in on it. *'Crest 3:' In stage 4, you'll have to eliminate all of the enemies, including 4 enemy generators in the four corners of the arena. Then you have to destory a central floating generator, once you've accomplished this, destory the Target enemy to make the piece appear at the Gate to the next location. *'Crest 4:' In level 5, you will need to look at your map. When the road turns right, you will see two bubbles sticking out of the side of it. THere are two, and the Thanatos piece is in the fartheset one. You will need to destroy a few enemies in order to get it. *'Crest 5:' When you begin Stage 6, you will be surrounded by enemies. First off run around and look for a cliff or ledge that you can jump on. If you're having trouble, look on your map to find a small node sticking out of the area. Jump up on the ledge as high as you can to grab the piece. If it doesn't appear right away, wait and destroy a few more enemies, or wait for a target enemey to appear, then go get it. You must complete the level now to leave with the crest. *'Crest 6:' In stage 7, you must have Flawed and Hatred equipped to get the last fragment. Fight through the level until you're almost at the end. Quite a ways through the level, you will encounter a fork in the road that points to the the left. Check your map if you're not sure. Hint: The fork is past the 3 circular rooms. Use Flawed to double jump up onto the cliff and then use Hatred to knock down the door blocking the way. Defeat a few enemies and the crest is yours. *'Crest 7:' In level 10, approximately 3/4 of the way through the level, you will see a small out cropping on the map. If you're near it, you'll see a bridge, and you'll see an alleyway below you. Jump into the alley and look right. You'll see a small balcony with nothing on it. Jump up to the balcony and 10 guards will appear. Summon a legion and take them all out. They are so closed together that attacking them constantly will never give them a chance to attack. Once finished, the Crest Frag will appear. *'Crest 8:' You must revisit Stage 8 once you've beaten Stage 12, and recieved Another World. When you do this, the stage willl have all sorts of different enemies. Play through the game until you get the last area with the three gates. You must clear both the left and right gates in order to unlock the middle gate to go to the boss. Instead of going to the boss, kill the single enemy that is waiting for you to unlock all the doors in the level. Now, run back through the level until you encounter a group of enemies guarding a locked gate. Kill the enemies to unlock the gate and grab the crest. You must now defeat the boss in order to leave with the crest piece. *'Crest 9:' Once you beat stage 12, go back to Stage 11. Fight all the way to Delacroix's room. Though Delacroix won't be there, a slew of enemies will. Prepare to fight about 5 or 6 different waves of enemies in order to get the last piece of fragment. The waves of enemies increase with difficulty each time, so battle wisely. Once all of the enemies are gone, the last piece will appear in the centre of the arena. Grab it to end the level. Abilities Force Level 1: At this level, Thanatos is in its Baby Form Level 2: At this level, Thanatos is in its Juvenile Form Level 3: At this level, Thanatos is in its Adult Form Level 4: At this level, Thanatos is in its Perfect Form Thanatos Ultimate Legion Baby Form.jpg|Thanatos in Baby Form Thanatos Ultimate Legion Juvenile Form.jpg|Thanatos in Juvenile Form Thanatos Ultimate Legion Adult Form.jpg|Thanatos in Adult Form Thanatos Ultimate Legion Perfect Form.jpg|Thanatos In Complete Form Assist Ignorant Masses: As Thanatos appears, the whole landscapes colour changes to the "Negative" colour and time slows down (except for Sieg and Thanatos). Thanatos begins to shoot homing missiles at the enemy that are capable of causing massive damage (depending on Thanatos' stats). The higher the level of Assist, the longer and more powerful this attack will be. Enchantment *'Level 1:' Sieg's HP bar is increased by 100 points. *'Level 2:' Sieg's Soul gauge is increased by 200 points. *'Level 3 - Healing Factor:' By Sieg standing still, his health gradually increases. *'Level 4 - Thanatos Spirit Trancer:' Sieg can now have his HP bar increased by 100 points, his Soul gauge increased by 200 points and the ability to use Healing Factor without equipping the Thanatos Legion. Experience Points ﻿